Terrible Disguise
by bloodymaiden207
Summary: Waking up to find nothing but a pink rose along with a blue ribbon, Saya is worried about her chevalier. She's about to search for him, but he ends up in front of her. As they rejoice, Saya notices that something is odd about Haji. Just what will Saya Otonashi find out about her "faithful" chevalier?


_Terrible Disguise_

_Italics – __Flashbacks, thoughts, previews of the next chapter, summaries of previous chapters.  
_**Bold – (A/N: Author's Note)  
**

* * *

_Waking up after another 30 years of sleep, Saya breaks out of her cocoon only to be greeted with nothing but a pink rose and a blue ribbon tied around it. Recognizing the ribbon as Haji's – her faithful chevalier – Saya worries that something has happened to him during the years, and is about to start a full-on search for him until he finally shows up on the top steps of her family grave. Seeing him, she is happy, but she can't help but feel that something is wrong. What will Saya find out about her "faithful" chevalier?  
_

* * *

_One_

A pair of red eyes opened only to find darkness. The body inside of the darkness broke through whatever was holding it back from the light. Falling onto hard cement just a foot below, the red eyes slowly turned into the calming hue of brown. Brown eyes looked all around; yet no one was there to greet these brown eyes. Looking around some more, these exact brown eyes found a beautiful pink rose with a thin blue ribbon tied around delicately that was lying right outside of the place that held her cocoon. Yet the owner can't think of anything else but:

'_Haji…where are you?' _Normally by now, her faithful chevalier would be here to greet her as soon as she awoke, but no one was there. She stood. She wanted - no, _needed - _to find her chevalier. She knew that he couldn't be dead, because without him, she was basically nothing.

"…Saya?" a voice called out to her. She turned her head, hoping to find the owner of the deep and natural voice, but unfortunately, found no one or nothing.

"Saya, you're awake!" the deep voice had spoken once again.

She quickly turned her head to the opening of the dark place with only the rays of the sunlight shining through the opening. "…Haji? Is that you?" She felt dumb for asking that question, for she would recognize her chevalier anywhere.

…But something seemed…different, about her chevalier; terribly different. But pushing the thought aside, thinking it as nothing important, Saya and Haji shared a long and delightful hug.

"Oh Saya, I've missed you so much." Haji said after a long moment of silence.

"I've missed you, too… these 30 years seemed to fly by so fast…it almost seems like it was just yesterday that I closed my eyes and fell asleep on Kai's back as he carried me up those steps…" Saya said nostalgically.

Haji pulled away from the hug and we stared into each other's eyes as nothing was said. Not one word was spoken until…

"Eek! H-Haji…do you have anything that I could cover myself with…?" Saya embarrassingly asked as she had just noticed that she no longer had any clothing on her. She could tell that her entire face was heating up just by the mere fact of standing in front of Haji with no clothes on.

Haji smiled and removed his black jacket from his tall and lean body and placed it over her shoulders. Saya smiled gratefully as she pulled her arms into the sleeves and buttoned it up so that none of her embarrassing body parts were showing.

"Did you sleep well, Saya?" Haji asked me.

"Yes, I slept just fine. But I just need a little more time to wake up all the way; I can still feel the effects of sleep dawning on me…" Saya yawned.

All of a sudden, Saya saw Haji turning around and kneeling so that his back was facing her.

"…Haji?" Saya asked, confused.

"Here, get on my back and I'll carry you." Haji said.

Saya smiled and carefully got on Haji's back, looping her arms around his neck. Saya didn't know why, but when she felt Haji's hands grab onto her thighs to ensure her safety, she blushed but said nothing. "So Haji, what have you done for these past 30 years?"

"I've watched over you." was Haji's simple and straightforward answer.

"I see…" Saya knew that she would have been happy to hear Haji say something like that, but she just couldn't push the thought out of her head that there was something strange about Haji. She thought it was nothing important, but she just couldn't keep it out of her mind…

'…_Why am I thinking about all of this so suddenly…?'_

* * *

**Well there you have it! There's chapter one of "Terrible Disguise". Please, if you have any comments, please message me about them. Oh and I would really appreciate it if you left a review for this chapter! Thank you!  
**_**  
- bloodymaiden207**_

**Here's a preview for the next chapter:**

_"Saya, you're back!" Kai exclaimed as he dropped the frying pan he was holding and rushed over to hold Saya in a bone-crushing hug that was enough to make someone suffocate - even Saya -._

_"Haji...do you mind if I sleep with you tonight..?" Saya quietly asked as she timidly stood in the doorway._

_"Aunt Saya...?"_


End file.
